Golden Windows
by PENULTIMATA
Summary: Golden eyes are rare and beautiful, and the villain wants it all for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: i had this story on the back of my head and finally i had the courage to type it down! i hope you like it :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki but it owns my mind**

**Golden Windows**

The sky was as blue as any sky should be, the air was fresh, it smelled of wet grass, newly bloomed wild flowers and morning fog. The blond sitting on the front seat of the jeep was looking overhead, smoking as usual, the green-eyed healer was sternly focusing on the road and humming a barely audible song, the half-breed was lying on his back, blowing pale smoke rings in the air and as for their monkey boy, he was curled into a ball, sleeping easily. Yes, this is one of those moments where Kanzeon would have blatantly hated because, for a change, everything was... PEACEFUL. But being the unpredictable goddess that she is, Kanzeon was observing the ikkou from her throne up in heaven with calmness on her face; and not the usual grunting expression she does at times like these.

"The boys deserve serenity once in a while, don't you think so too Jiroushin?"

"Oh yes madam, the recent incident had been tough on them."

"Indeed and besides too much excitement can be bad for the heart!" said the Goddess of Mercy as she chuckled heartily.

**THREE WEEKS AGO**

"Hakkai, how far is the next town? I'm running low on smokes here!"

"Well, if we are without delay, then we are a few hours away from the next town. So, please be patient guys."

"Yare yare... if only Sanzo-sama would kindly share his lites with me..." Gojyo was slowly reaching for Sanzo's pack sitting on his lap when the monk swatted his hand and pointed the infamous spirit-ascending on his head and giving the kappa the "Death Glare".

"Don't you dare touch my pack if you don't want extra breathing holes in your head!"

"Tch, you grumpy baldy! I didn't know monks could be neurotic chain smokers! Dammit."

"Tch. Shut up."

Failing to acquire his cancer stick, Gojyo tried to redirect his teasing on the youngest member of the group, who, at the moment, was quiet; his golden eyes focused on something distant... as if trying to preempt something. The kappa looked on to the horizon where the monkey was staring at but saw nothing.

"Neh bakasaru! Your brains got fried or you're having an overload? Hey Goku!" He gave the monkey not-so-gentle smack on the head to get the kid's attention. The boy broke from the trance and spat not-so-gentle words.

"You stinky water sprite! What's the fucking matter?"

"You were staring into the horizon as if there were flying spring rolls passing by!'

Before Goku could retort, Hakkai announced that they were approaching the town. Then, as they were passing by the arch leading into the town, Goku hacked violently from the first whiff of air from the town. Green, violet and red focused on the golden-eyed boy.

"Are you alright Goku?" asked the healer.

"I'm okay, Hakkai. Just inhaled some bad air, I think. Don't you smell something funny?"

"No, nothing strange. Why?"

"Hnn. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Our monkey boy needs a good feeding! He's already hallucinating things!

"Am not, you perverted water sprite! But I am really huuuuuuuuuungry! Sanzo, let's go eat already! Sanzo, come on!"

"Oi! Priesty-pants! I think you need to feed your pet here before he starts chewing his fingers off."

"I'm not a pet! Sanzo, let's get some meat buns, spring rolls, beef noodles, roast duck... Sanzo, I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally hungry!'

**THWACK THWACK**

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO WAIT UNTIL WE ACTUALLY GET OFF THE JEEP!"

"Geez, you don't have to hit me too! It was the monkey who was being annoying!"

"You were being annoying too! You erokappa!"

"Look ahead, it looks like the town is having a festival," said Hakkai, eyeing the streets adorned with colorful banner, lanterns, food and shopping stalls and game booths, not to mention the thick prongs of people mingling, playing and enjoying the happy event. "I'll get a good shopping tomorrow." he added with a smile.

"Yihee, I think I'll be in business tonight!" Gojyo said when they passed by a group of young women who also noticed them passing by.

"You are really a perverted ero kappa!"

"Someday you'll understand and if you're lucky, I'll pass on to you my "moves" that never fails to swoon he ladies." (winks)

"Ewww. Get away, cockraoch! I don't want your moves!"

"This ero kappa never had the "moves'. Why, the last town we went to, he just got himself drunk because no girl got convinced with his stupid "moves". Stop bragging, water sprite." Sanzo dragged in some more of his cigarette.

"I thought you said you were with a hot brunette, Gojyo? I think it's because you're getting bald already! HAHAHA! A bald kappa!"

"You monkey!"

"You can stop fighting now, we're here! Let's go check if there are still rooms." pitched in Hakkai as the gang unboarded the jeep.

As they were walking towards the hotel entrance, Goku smelled the same scent on the town entrance. Only this time, it was stronger. He had to cover his nose because it was getting overbearing for him. He had a inkling that this stay won't be a relaxing one.

R&R: it's my first time, be GOOD to me :)


	2. Chapter 2

The group checked-in at a four bedroom suite allowing them to stay in one room for the night. Noticeably, the saru kept on coughing and hacking, all the while the group was settling into the room.

"Oi saru. You're coughing up all over the place! You're giving me sick germs! How can I possibly magnet sweet girls if i have monkey germs all over me?"

"Are you sure you're okay Goku?"

"Hakkai, don't you smell something different? Or don't you guys feel the aura's weird? It's just that I have a bad feeling in this town. I've been trying to figure out what is it but I just... it's, this... everything feels so wrong!"

"What do you mean WRONG?" violet orbs suddenly interested to what his charge is muttering.

"I mean, the aura feels as if there are lots of demons but the smell, the air smells of dead people scent, but not a hint of one youkai. I was getting all confused so I tried concentrating hard on my senses but it was no different, it still feels like we are surrounded by many youkais but I don't smell them, I smell blood. Stale blood, lots and lots of it. But I don't see one dead human. Why is it like this Sanzo?"

"Since when did you feel the aura?"

"Before we entered town and the scent only came after we passed by the arch, it makes my nose hurt."

"That's strange, I haven't felt a single demonic aura around here nor smelled blood," Hakkai said as he was gently patting Hakuryuu, "but I did sense something odd with the ambiance of the town. I just waved it off because it might just be some false alarm."

"Maybe your senses are getting hay-wired or something! I think you're just too hungry, you're hallucinating!" Gojyo said and he ruffled the boy's hair, somehow his gesture of reassurance to the kid, "Whatever, we can handle it, we are the great Sanzo-ikkou! Right, Sanzo-sama?"

"Whatever it might be, let's just keep guarded. It's the town's problem, not ours; let them handle it. We have enough problems already."

"Sanzo's right, let's go eat already. There's a nice restaurant downstairs, sounds good Goku?"

"Okay then."

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

"Master, a new species has arrived. I think it will interest you greatly."

"You do not think, Giroun; I am the only one who thinks around here. Got that?"

"I am so sorry, Master but this new species is something we haven't seen before. It was so beautiful and fresh. Let's go collect it now, Master. I want for you to see it with your own eyes!"

"Hmm. You talk about it so feverishly, so it must be that good. You say it is in town already?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well then, I'll go see it tomorrow morning. Before that, is it at all affected by our mist?"

"That's what makes it more interesting, Master."

"Ah, it is interesting.


	3. AN finally

hello. i shouldve done this a long time ago, i just got swamped by schoolwork. this is just a short author's note (sorry for getting you all excited), i just came by to tell you that im working on chapters 3-5 of GW. in truth, theyre already done… hehehe. i just think that theyre still not good enough for posting so theyre trapped inside the 'to-do' folder at my desktop waiting for the streak procrastination and perfectionism (the perfect tandem for an excuse) to go-away. theyre on their way to the beach now. for how long, im not certain.

so this is me telling you, no scratch that, promising you chapters 3-5 before march 2011 ends.

thanks for the reviews. very appreciated and welcome

xoxo, P.

p.s.

i like e., hence the syntax :P is it (the capitalization etc.,) okay with you? ill only use it on author's note!

p.p.s.

is it just me or is downloading/updating/editing on this complicated?


End file.
